Love, Alcohol, and Soccer Balls
by theshootingstarproject
Summary: Hisagi runs into his childhood hero, coaching a kids' soccer team? Say what? During his stay in the human world, Hisagi learns more about Muguruma Kensei, his division, and even himself. Just where is the line between adoration and love? WAFF, KenShuu.
1. Hisagi Likes Little Childrens' Balls

**Title:** Love, Alcohol, and Soccer Balls

**Pairing:** Kensei x Shuuhei

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Some language and possibly sexual innuendo. Maybe I should have rated this T? Ah, who cares.

**Disclaimer:** I'm homeless, and therefore I own nothing.

Yay for my first on-going series! I hope it goes well and I don't bail on it D: So sorrez if I do.

But um yeah, I hope you enjoy. I've kinda been in a stump lately and this is the only thing that I wrote that I actually liked, so I hope you like it too! Alright I'll shut up now and let you read. DERP.

* * *

Hisagi shifted in his seat, seeking for a more comfort in vain. He sat on a mat in one of the room at Urahara's shop, listening to the blond former-captain bicker with Renji about freeloading or something. He had just arrived to the human world an hour ago, and transferring his soul into his gigai was never a pleasant experience.

Urahara sighed, "Just don't come smashing through the doors in the middle of the night drunk, alright? I'm already losing enough as it is with you staying here."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Renji hollered, angry at the insinuation that all he was good for was mooching. "C'mon Hisagi, let's go."

Before Hisagi had any time to respond, his wrist was quickly grabbed by the younger shinigami and dragged out of the shop. Once they had exited, Renji let go of his arm and slowed his pace.

"What was that for?" Hisagi grumbled.

Renji smiled, showing no signs of his previous irritation. "Just needed a reason to get outta there," he winked.

Hisagi eyed him and rubbed his wrist as they continued walking. He already knew where they were heading; the Kurosaki household. He knew that Renji had a thing for Ichigo, even though they both were aware that he had almost no chance with the human. After all of the battles have been settled, Ichigo found out that he didn't hate a certain blue-haired arrancar that much, after all.

They walked in peace. For the first time in a few years, Hisagi was able to enjoy a more leisurely stay in the material world. He and Renji were sent to discuss a few matters with Urahara, and were given a good two months to do so. Considering that they were living with the man, the two had plenty of time to enjoy themselves and almost consider as a vacation.

Hisagi inhaled deeply and smiled. It was nice to have a carefree trip once in a while. He walked at a slow, leisurely pace, enjoying the sights. The sun was setting behind the tall buildings, but signs of autumn life showed. High school students walked home, kids played on the streets, and older ladies walked around carrying shopping bags. The two took a detour through a park, which was sparsely populated with kids playing on the playground, lovey-dovey couples, and families. They passed by a soccer field which hosted a small scrimmage game between middle-school kids.

Hisagi watched as the game proceed. The team definitely had some members with great potential. He didn't know much of the game, but knew the basics and was able to see talent in an individual.

Renji noticed Hisagi slow down. "Wanna join? I'm sure it'll get ya used to your temporary body."

Hisagi was about to shake his head, until he saw a figure standing by the sidelines.

A tall, muscular man stood with a whistle in hand. He was dressed in typical soccer coach garments: a matching track suit. His hair was white and from this distance, Hisagi thought he saw piercings.

Before he knew what to think, Hisagi was already making his way down the hill. Renji turned around to say something, but was startled to find Hisagi half way down the hill. His distant, "Oy!" was unheard by the man.

With a screech of the whistle, the practice was over. The kids came in, taking off their makeshift jerseys and grabbing their stuff. They exchanged a few words with the coach, which returned all of their remarks with smiles and pats on the back. All the while, Hisagi stood a few feet away, watching.

Finally, the boys left and only the coach was left, packing his things in a duffel bag.

"Can I help you?" He asked, without turning around.

Hisagi choked, startled. He swallowed, and tried to think of what to say. "Um, I—"

"Practice is over, and I need to get home," the man said, turning around to face Hisagi. He slung his bag over his shoulder. _It's him._

"I—" Hisagi stared at the ground.

"I don't know what's bothering ya, but smile, dammit!"

Hisagi's head shot up at the familiar words. He met the warm, amber eyes of the grinning man who saved him a hundred years ago.

"Muguruma Kensei," Hisagi said confidently.

"My my," Kensei grinned, "Hisagi Shuuhei. Look at how much you've grown."

Hisagi didn't know what to say. He was so elated, so relieved that his hero had remembered him. He had so many questions to ask, but he had no idea where to begin.

"C'mon, let's take a walk," Kensei walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder as a friendly gesture.

And so Hisagi left with the older man, eager to finally meet the man he had revered for so many years.

Renji smiled. From the top of the hill, he saw the two walk away. He was glad for Hisagi. He knew where things would go, so he decided to leave them alone. He turned on his heels and started heading to his favorite substitute shinigami's house.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. I kind of loved the idea of Kensei as a soccer coach for little kids. I'll explain why I like it later. The other choice was a personal trainer or boxing coach, but again, I'll explain the reasons why I chose soccer coach later.

Want more? Great, review!


	2. Coffee Beans and Monologues

Oh HAI GUYZ. Yeah, I wrote this a while ago but wanted to wait for some reviews to pile in before I uploaded, know what I'm sayyinnn?

Anywhos, here's chapter 2! Unfortunately, things are seeming kinda OOC for now...I'm hoping to change that later on. I do love a little angst, after all. Especially with Hisagi, hehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coffee Beans and Monologues **

It was late when Hisagi returned home. Renji already lay on his bed in his sleeping robe, reading a manga that he undoubtedly "borrowed" from Ichigo.

"So how'd it go?" Renji asked, flipping a page. Hisagi slid the door closed behind him and began to change into his sleeping clothes.

"Good," Hisagi replied enthusiastically. "We're going to train tomorrow." He donned a plan black t-shirt and pajama pants. Renji glanced over and quirked an eyebrow, silently questioning the modern attire. "I need to get used to my gigai sooner or later," Hisagi answered.

Renji flipped another page. "So, what else? I'm sure you talked about more." Renji knew about Hisagi's reverence for the former captain of the ninth division. Although it didn't seem like it, the two were close to best friends. They knew everything about each other, and sometimes without even talking about it. Renji was the first one Hisagi opened up to since the incident in their Academy days, and stayed as one of Hisagi's closest companions.

"A lot," Hisagi simply replied.

**Flashback time, YEAH! HIGH FIVE! **

Hisagi followed the older man down an unfamiliar street and into a coffee shop. He was a little baffled, since Kensei didn't strike him as the type to enjoy coffee and pastries, but didn't bother to say anything about it.

They settled in a booth far from any other customers. A waitress came by, took their orders, and returned shortly with their drinks. The two were alone.

"Um…" Hisagi began, but failed to strike conversation. He mentally slapped himself for being socially retarded.

Kensei spoke, obviously not nervous about their situation. "I like this café. It's quiet and far from the crowds, so it's really nice."

Hisagi simply nodded. Why the man randomly revealed his taste in stores, he did not know.

"You like soccer?" Hisagi managed to fumble out of his mouth.

Kensei took a sip of his coffee. "In a hundred years, you get to learn a lot about where you're staying," he bitterly said. Hisagi didn't mean to bring his exile up, but it was inevitable. He felt guilty.

"I like the sport," Kensei said, staring off into the distance. "For so long, we've been trained how to fight. Our upper bodies have been trained to kill opponents. Soccer players, on the other hand, are skillful in their lower bodies. It's interesting and completely different from how we've been brought up, so I took the time to learn the sport. It's a lot harder than you think."

Kensei looked straight into Hisagi's eyes. Hisagi, attempting to show that he was strong and an adult, tried his best to not crumble underneath the other man's strong gaze. "That's not the real reason, though," Kensei continued. "Ever since that day, I realized that rotten bastards like Aizen and Tousen would taint the lives of growing shinigami, and that I had nothing to do about it. Ya see, I actually like kids. That's probably the reason I saved your sorry ass back then," Kensei smiled.

"Kids need to be disciplined young. I don't want to sound like a counselor or some shit, but it's true. Kids nowadays have no manners or respect. I swear, every day I meet a kid that I wish I could just smack some sense into. So that's why I started coaching. That way, I wouldn't just teach these kids how to play well, but also be teammates. I was a captain once, after all. I couldn't get over the fact that I had abandoned all of the men that I trusted as my family, and trusted me as their captain. I had to do something to fill the gap, so I decided to teach some kids how to be great athletes." He paused. "Plus, I need some money."

Hisagi sat in silence, surprised by the unexpected monologue. He didn't know what to say, especially after such an impressive speech. He smiled to himself, however. The man he adored from such a young age was truly a noble man.

"Ah, shit," Kensei grumbled. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to start at such an awkward place."

Hisagi shook his head. "I want to know more about you, Muguruma-Taichou. So please, go ahead and talk."

Kensei raised an eyebrow and stared at the younger man. "W-what?" Hisagi stuttered.

"Taichou?" Mugurama scoffed quietly. "I haven't been called that in a while. My name's Kensei. Tousen was your taichou, not me."

Hisagi looked down. "Sorry."

Kensei scratched the back of his neck, aware that he had just made their situation even more uncomfortable. Damn. "Anyways, what about you?" He asked, breaking the ice.

"Huh?" Hisagi asked, startled.

"Tell me something about yourself." Kensei propped his elbows on the table and clasped his hands, chin resting on top.

"Like what?"

"Like why you got that tattoo on your face."

Hisagi raised his hand to touch where the 69 was permanently etched onto his face. He wasn't keen on revealing his whole life story about how viewed Kensei as his reason to become a shinigami, so he answered simply. "It was the last I saw of you. I wanted something to remember you by, and in a way, to thank you."

Kensei laughed and leaned back on his chair. "Ah, it must be nice to be young. So innocent. I'm really not that great, y'know."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Hisagi sternly replied.

"So I'm not your hero anymore? Aw, that's too bad."

That caught Hisagi off guard. "That's not-!"

Kensei laughed again. "I was kidding. I like you, Shuuhei. You're cute."

Hisagi blushed. He no longer had any strength to say anything after his named was called by the man he had adored for as long as he could remember. He stared at the cup he held in his hands, watching his reflection in the dark liquid.

And so they talked, and talked, and talked. They stayed in the café for hours, getting to know each other better. What they liked, what the disliked, and such. Hisagi was glad to have found a companion in the vaizard, and Kensei was glad that he didn't regret saving his life.

They exited the shop just before closing time, and Kensei walked Hisagi towards Urahara's shop. They continued to talk, Hisagi now feeling completely comfortable with Kensei. They stopped once Hisagi knew where they were and how to get back, so they said their goodbyes.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow," Kensei said.

"On the soccer field?" Hisagi asked.

"Nah, I only coach on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Then..?"

"I'll swing by and pick you up. You've gotta train under me if you wanna be a true 9th division member, got it?"

Hisagi grinned. He nodded excitedly. He was more than thrilled to learn more, not doubting Kensei's techniques, even if they were a hundred years old. Plus, he got to find a new meaning to being in the 9th division.

Kensei smiled broadly and patted Hisagi on the shoulder. "I'll see ya then, alright?" And with that, they parted.

**End Flashback, BOO D:**

Renji laughed. "From what Ichigo told me, Kensei isn't the nicest guy around." He lay on his side, leaning on his elbow. Hisagi lay on a futon next to him, flat on his back.

Hisagi shrugged. "He looks tough, but he's really friendly."

"Eh, maybe." Renji said. "Or he just likes you."

Hisagi blushed and turned to face the wall. Renji snickered. "Just don't go falling heels over head just yet, alright?"

"You mean head over heels."

"That's what I said."

Hisagi brought his blanket closer, hiding his already concealed blush. He was ecstatic about everything; the chance encounter with Muguruma Kensei, the fact that he'll see him again tomorrow, and that he had turned out to be just the man Hisagi pictured. Renji was already snoring, but Hisagi knew that there was no way he'd be falling asleep any time soon.

_A little too late for that,_ he thought.

* * *

Oh yeah, that's right. Next chapter will be full of sweat and panting...as the two train ;D

Get yo minds outta the gutta, foo's.

So I was initially going to wait for 5 reviews before I posted this, but uh, I'm too impatient. And looking back at some of my other fics, some only got 4 reviews T^T -sniff-

I'll wait for more reviews until I post the third chapter, which I should probably write soon...but be patient with me, summer is ending and I got a whole book to read D:

But uh..yeah. I know you want to click that link down below. What's it say again? Oh that's right, "Review this Chapter." Yeah, I know what you're thinking...you want it...that sucker wants to be clicked, real bad...Oooooh yeah...Give it what it wants, man. What are you waiting for? CLICK!


	3. Harder, Harder!

**Oh hey there. Sorry it took so long to upload. I didn't really have time or inspiration, with school going on and all. This is probably a really short and crappy chapter, but I really need this story to get somewhere D: **

**Bear with me for now! And try to enjoy, haha. **

**Disclaimer: Own nadaaaaa.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Harder, harder!**

Hisagi stood awkwardly in the middle of the field in his unfamiliar clothes. He was dressed in the iconic Adidas outfit: a black soccer shirt, shorts, and cleats. The clothes offered little to protect him from the morning cold, while the cleats constricted his feet in a most uncomfortable manner. He scratched the back of his neck and shifted in his feet.

"What exactly are we doing here?" He asked as Kensei approached, with a bag of soccer balls slung behind his shoulder. He was dressed similarly to yesterday's outfit, with track pants and a gray tank top.

"We're training," Kensei answered. He emptied the balls onto the field, which rolled around in the wet grass.

Hisagi didn't complain. He had expected to be clashing swords with the man, but instead, he stood shivering on the abandoned soccer field. The sun had only risen a couple minutes ago, and the city was still asleep.

"Do you know how to play soccer?" Kensei asked, kicking a ball up into the air and bouncing it on his knees and feet flawlessly. The dexterity impressed Hisagi, who just stared at his own feet, wondering what they were capable of.

"The game isn't just about kicking the ball into a goal," Kensei continued, kicking the ball mid-air. Hisagi's eyes widened as the ball flew by, only missing his face by a centimeter. The dew on the grass scattered, leaving the grass dry. The ball collided with the net in the goal, almost ripping it off the post.

"It's about control." Kensei kicked another ball into the air, repeatedly heading it. After a few rounds, he let the ball fall and caught it on the top of his foot. "It's about control of your body, control of the ball, and control of your opponent.

"Let's play a game, Hisagi," Kensei said, kicking a ball towards Hisagi. "If you can score one point on me, then you win. Your training will be done. But if you don't…" Kensei grinned. "Why don't we make this interesting?"

Hisagi grimaced in anticipation.

"For every day that you don't score, you'll have to spend the rest of the day as my slave. You have until sundown. You may use whatever methods you wish—just don't touch the ball with your hands. If you do, you'll have to score an extra point to win. You can punch me in the face, if you want. Just try to score a point."

Kensei grinned. Hisagi was intimidated, but moreover, determined. He wasn't about to back out. He was going to prove himself.

"Ready?"

Hisagi nodded. He braced himself.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

Hisagi collapsed onto the ground just as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. He'd like to tell himself that he did okay for the first day, but he didn't—he couldn't even get control of the ball. Kensei had the ball the whole time, and Hisagi only embarrassed himself trying to steal it. It was pathetic.

"That wasn't that bad," Kensei laughed. "At least you got some exercise."

Hisagi glared. His clothes were drenched in sweat, while Kensei looked ready to take on a whole brigade of rabid fangirls. He was humiliated and did his best to hide it, but Kensei still saw through. "C'mon, get up." He offered his hand, which Hisagi reluctantly took.

Hisagi was about to thank him, but Kensei beat him to the punch. "I'm gonna need you in good shape if you're going to be treating me tonight," he grinned. Hisagi groaned, his misery only adding more to Kensei's delight.

"What do you say about a night on the town?" Kensei suggested. "I'll show you where the real night life's at."

Scenes of dancing, bright lights, and sweaty, horny college kids flashed through Hisagi's mind. It wasn't an appealing thought. But hey, since when did he have a choice in anything? He needed a drink, and maybe he'd get a chance to hit on Kensei some. The thought suddenly made his decision much easier.

"Let's go."


End file.
